


A Touch of Magic or Death?

by orphan_account



Series: Dragon and Witch [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Demons Are Assholes, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Hale-McCall Pack, I just stole the Dragon Slayer thing from Fairy Tail, I need to make a schedule, M/M, Mostly Teen Wolf, My First Work in This Fandom, Pack Bonding, Prince Stiles, Puppy Piles, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow To Update, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Listen I'm here because my nephew is 17 and his birthday is coming up. He's royalty. He will become the king of Fae and Fairies. Until then I must protect him from his hunters."</p><p>"How can we trust you?"</p><p>"You can't wolf."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Magic or Death?

................

A young girl, with her pointed ears, blue sapphire colored eyes, a button nose, pink bow shaped lips that have black lipstick on them. Running through the forest feeling a surge of pain take over.

She wore a peach pink dress that reaches her knees, a black leather belt around the waist with small designs of skulls and roses all over. Her light salmon colored hair pulled into two pigtails tied with white ribbons at the bottom.

**_×X×X×X×X×X×X_ **

**_"Mom! Look she's back!” A young voice called out to their mother while pointing at a young girl who is the age of 7, who has a violet aura around her. “Oh she is back Genim! Why don't you go wash up while I keep her busy?” The young boy nodded as he rushed up stairs to the bathroom. “Thank you for watching over him. I know your parent is a Dragon who's teaching you the ways of time. But, Genim is in danger.”_ **

**_The girl shivered as she rubbed her hands together. “They're getting desperate aren't they? To get to Genim before his coronation to become the ruler of the-"_ **

**_×X×X×X×X×X×X_ **

_"Get up! Child, My wonderful daughter they're here. You must escape.” A metallic voice called out to her as she sniffed wiping away the tears. “Father, I'll get help!” She cried out but screamed as she saw her father get destroyed in front of her eyes by a fire mage. “FATHER!”_

_…._

_…_

_.._

_._

_“----, what do you think of stars?” Young Genim asked as the blurred image created a flower crown for him while sitting on next to him. “The stars are the souls of those who passed and are shining brightly to protect their loved ones. That's what I think of them Genim.” She looked into those honey whiskey brown eyes that are filling with tears._

_“Do you think mom and Clocky are watching over us? A witch and a Time Dragon Slayer?” He asked childishly as the blurred image gently placed the crown on his head. “Of course Genim. They're watching over us, they'll make sure that you're safe.” Genim nodded as he yawned laying back down on the root of the Nemeton. “Go to sleep, I'll protect you.” She whispered softly as other fairies brought a thick silk blanket, covering Genim and a soft pillow._

_…._

_…_

_.._

_._

“Stiles! You gotta stay awake!” A heartbroken voice called out to the void of his conscious. “...Moon…” He hoarsely called out, feeling something wet slide down his forehead. “...No…awake...Derek...him...Stiles!” The voice, no voices are calling out to him. “...Moon…? Wait...guardian...help...werewolf…” A shiver ran through his body as the poison affected his system. “Genim,” a soft voice slurred, at least he thinks it slurred. “Sweetie, wake up. Auntie Yuki had a new magic trick show you.” He weakly opened his eyes to see his aunt in front of him with her golden magic circle above him. “Auntie…?” He slurred as she took his hand, tears running down her face. Kissing the side of his hand.

“I'm here my nephew, shh it's alright all the pain is gone.” She coos to him as he sits up weakly. “Stiles, who is she? She smells like a dragon!” Derek growled at the woman who was near his pack mate. “I'm Yuki, the aunt of Stiles here and a time dragon slayer.” She gave the Hale pack a fake smile while petting Stiles’ head.

”Holy shit- Aunt Snow!” A certain puppy alpha yelled as he quickly ran towards Yuki, picking her up and twirling her around while releasing drops of laughter. “Hi there puppy, been taking care of Stiles for me?” She coos to Scott when he puts her down and hugs her instead. Sniffing her collarbone embracing the smell of strawberries, bluebells and home? That's strange but comforting. He nods weakly while whining. “We missed you aunt snow..”

Yuki released a weak smile and patted Scott's back. “I missed you too also puppy.”

**_×X×X×X×X×X×X_ **

Everything blurred as the image of them disappears. “Awwww! Grandpa, why did you stop!?” A chorus of children groaned as they wanted to continue their bed time story. A chuckle was heard as he placed the book back on the shelf. “If I continued them there wouldn't be a bedtime story now. Also it's time to sleep now.” A few grumbled a good night and climbed in their beds.

  
”A winter story… Has begun.”


End file.
